Insanity
by Lost In Ataraxia
Summary: L suspects an extremely bored Light therefore invites him in to a private study in which no one can enter. Slight hint in Shounen-Ai


Title- Insanity  
Summery- L suspects an extremely bored Light therefore invites him in to a private study in which no one can enter. Slight hint in Shounen-Ai

In a private study in Japan

L's thoughts- _Italics_

Light's thoughts- _**Bold Italics**_

"I'm L So I suspect that you're Kira" L accused while eating his usual sweets.  
"Would be kind enough to define Kira?" _**Just pretend, Just pretend I'm hyper today**__._  
L tried to explain" Well Kira is a criminal killer.." only to be cut off by Light jumping on Ryuzaki while shouting "OMG where? I don't want to die! Hold me!"  
"Get off…"  
"Will you be my friend L-Chan?"  
"Uhmmmm"  
"Yay, you're the best friend I've ever had." Light said with a huge smile on his face then exclaimed "We should so like go watch movies and have fun!"  
_What the heck is this guy…_L was rather thrown off.  
_**Only L would see my insane side of acting, I will become god.**_  
_He's trying to make me thing he's stupid meaning that he in fact is Kira_  
_**L's probably thinking that I'm pretending to be stupid meaning that I'm Kira, I'll have to plan a few things to catch him off guard.  
**_" So you are Kira huh?" L tried to catch Light off-guard only to be responded with  
"OMG you think I would kill… I thought you were my friend"

Light looked like he was practically crying

"…"  
"OMG I totally love you" Light attempted to tackle L who dodged away  
"…" L continued and snapped back to reality "As I was saying, I'll handcuff you so that I could watch your every move"  
" OMG you totally love me too."

"Will you be my girlfriend" Light asked innocently  
"… I'm a guy"  
"OMG you're so incredibly cute."  
_WTF he actually made me blush_  
_**I don't think this is enough to fool him though. But people will think I love him anyways being chained to him.**_

_Humm so Kira is a world pro actor? This'll be hard to find evidence to. I wonder how long he can keep up the act._  
" Come play tennis with me right now." L ordered  
"OKAY we'll make a nice double's team, I LOVE YOU" the hyper boy responded enthusiastically.  
"I meant I'm going to play against you" _This is rather irritating…._  
"NO!!!!! I won't let you unchain the handcuffs"  
_Is this guy for real?_  
"Let's travel around the world and stuff."

_**If I give Ryuk Millions and Millions of apples, He'll agree to take care of the things here.**_  
_OKAY THIS GUY IS DEFINITELY NOT KIRA, BUT I WANT TO KEEP HIM HERE WITH ME, WHAT THE FUCK DID THIS GUY JUST TURN ME STUPID?????????????????????????????????????_  
"I have to go and never see you again Light-kun" _Sigh I doubt that'll get rid of him…_  
"Why??????? I thought you are my friend, I love you" He cries "how could you leave me, no you can't I won't let you unhand cuff these!!! At least take me with you!"  
"You would be of no help or use to me you're too stupid" _I just want rid of him…_  
"If I'm stupid than the whole Japan is stupid, I'm still the number one student in Japan" he huffed.

_!! He may seem stupid but he's really quite intelligent, Kira's a strange person  
_"I just thought of something, you're so lucky you get me all to yourself, I love you"  
Light pondered for a sec and "OMG what kind of name is L? That's just so stupid"  
_Did he just say L is idiotic? _

"I'm a legendary detective out to find Kira, L's just a nickname" then come an odd uncharacteristic "well it's not really a nickname but whatever"  
It's almost as if a light bulb popped up on Light's head "OMG In other words you're name is Kira, OMG I can't believe I love you Kira! You care so much about your reputation that you wouldn't want a bad name for your name!"  
_This guy……. He is good at detecting strange conclusions._  
L faked a smile "Yes my name is Kira, so I must find THE Kira so my name won't become tainted."  
_I wonder how he'll react._  
"I help you in any way I can" the high school student answered seriously.  
"That's not necessary"  
"Don't risk yourself for something so stupid like this! I would never forgive myself if you die! If you do at least take me with you" Light was almost crying as if his heart really shattered in to a trillion pieces.  
_**That should fool him**_

_Since I lied, he's caught me in a stupid situation, which is making me a retard  
__**It's obvious his name is not Kira but his reaction is so blank, it's quite entertaining I must say..  
**_"Do you hate me so much that you must leave me" He whimpered  
"I…"  
"Well Fine!" He pretended to faint.  
_It's very possible that this guy is Kira… No I want to know if he's Kira or not, even if he is I won't tell or kill him, just simply have him to stop killing. Wait since when do I go easy on a criminal? Doesn't matter this guy is probably not Kira anyways_  
_**Wow I really am bored to go to such extent, good thing no one is here.  
**_

'**This is Interesting**' Ryuk thought

A/N: This is purely written for entertainment xD

Currently debating on to continue this or not~ Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for reading *bows* Reviews would be appreciated. Have fun with life? :p  
Written somewhere between January 7, 2008 and June 14, 2008.


End file.
